Gin'dilar (Tongues of Truth)
Gin'dilar (Tongues of Truth) The Gin'dilar or simply, Dilar (Tongues) are a collection of very powerful words carrying great meaning capable of inflicting change upon the world without direct use of mystic powers. Three tongues of truth are known to exist; the King's Tongue, the Sorcerer's Tongue, and the Shepherd's Tongue. Each has the potential to aid and protect the user or harm their enemies. No word can be used without a thorough understanding of the word's meaning, similar – in fashion – to self-scripted languages. The meaning of each word differs for each user and will never be the same, similar – in fashion - to the Cipher language. A user must discover and determine the meaning of each word on their own. When spoken a word draws from the will of a user to inflict the desired effect, this grants those with no mystic talent what-soever the ability to perform acts generally reserved for mages, priests, and the like, Words of the King reflect powers of command, strength, courage, and inspiration which can bring great boons to a leader. Words of the Sorcerer reflect powers of insight, wisdom, control over the world's natural and unnatural forces, and strength of mind which can be used to aid advisors and those in need of mystic powers. Words of the Shepherd reflect powers of protection, guidance, control, and fortune which can grant laborers, soldiers, and even adventurers' great aid. Due to the immense quantities of energy required to grant the tongues their inherent, universal power few words exist. Each, when spoken intently with meaning and purpose, taps into the speaker's will to enforce the desired effect regardless of affinities and other natural limitations. An understanding of the arcane arts or other mystical forces is not required to use the tongues; however, their effects will be directly proportional to the user's understanding of the word and the will used when speaking them. Because of this control over the tongues can be difficult for the emotionally driven however, this also allows for greater effects to be derived as larger quantities of will are used. Unlike Scripted languages or incantations the tongues cannot be altered nor use outside means to amplify their potency; additions to the tongues is very rare, occurring only when immense quantitles of willpower and focus are placed into the meaning behind a spoken phrase. It is possible for a user who — incidentally - is capable using the tongues without knowledge of their existence and/or power, this can occur when the speaker is extraordinarily focused on s certain thought or action while speaking, turning this focus to will which is then placed within the word. These extremely rare events mark the creation of new words within the tongues and can have various unexpected consequences. Many mages, wizards, and sorcerers see the tongues as an affront to the traditional arcane arts and actively seek to keep them from the hands of non-mystic users, likewise, those untrained in and/or incapable of using the mystic arts seek these words to grant them protection, power, or guidance and may spend years discovering and deepening their understanding of the word's meaning. Learning new words from the tongues is achieved almost always by word of mouth, though sometimes – extremely rarely – may be discovered as an imprint on an item or location, this is not to say that the imprint will provide the meaning behind the word, only that the word will be known. The tongues cannot be treated as energies; fused, manipulated, created, or destroyed, nor can they be strung together as words from a scripted language or incantation. Attempts to use words from the tongues in series – even by a trained user — will only result in the individual effects of each, often with reduced power due to a divided will and constant change in focus. Words from the tongues are best used alone while the user is in the appropriate mind-set and with a great deal of mental focus. Soldiers preparing for battle, mothers preparing to give birth, and even adventurers preparing to deive into a dangerous tomb may take a moment to concentrate on and speak these words to grant them courage, strength, and aid. All Tongues of Truth can be spoken in any language but will be heard as incomprehensible nonsense to listeners without insight to their meaning. This effect is known as Muting which differs among speakers, allowing the same word spoken twice to sound completely different to listeners. King's Tongue – The King's Tongue deals in words of love, compassion, courage, leadership, strength and the like. Words from the King's Tongue can be used to strengthen the heart, mind, and spirit of the user or his comrades during or just before a battle, or may be used to inspire hope and acts of kindness and compassion. One of the most powerful words within the King's Tongue is known as the Word of Rule and is said to bring out a person's natural ability to lead and inspire others to follow. Sorcerer’s Tongue – The Sorcerer's Tongue deals in words of mysticism, insight, wisdom, control, and the like. Words from the Sorcerer's Tongue can be used to grant a user foresight before making a critical decision, bring about mystical storms or life to a dying land, or may even be used to aid researchers in pursuit of knowledge. One of the most powerful words within the Sorcerer's Tongue is known as the Word of Wisdom and is said to grant the speaker or their intended target visions of the past, present, and/or future which will directly aid in their current venture. - Shepherd's Tongue-The Shepherd's Tongue deals in words of guidance, protection, aid, fortune, control and the like. Words from the Shepherd's Tongue can be used to indirectly protect someone from harm (such as a tree suddenly falling on a waiting wolf), guide them down the right path on a dark night, or even bring great luck when shopping in a market. One of the most powerful words within the Shepherd's Tongue is known as the Word of Command and is said to grant the user the ability to alter the flow of natural events indirectly so long as their focus is on a certain goal or task, Speculation has it that a fourth Tongue of Truth exists known as the Stranger's Tongue, through-which the speaker is capable of combining effects from all three tongues into one. This is, of course, only speculation and no evidence has been found to support the theory of a fourth tongue.